Art Contest
by Starborn73
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have an art contest! Who will win? R
1. Go Home! No Wait Come Back!

Art is beauty is it not? But not all art is beauty. And you'll find out what I mean when you read this wonderful funny story of mine. :D

Chapter 1- Go home! No Wait Come Back!

All was well in the feudal era. Birds were singing the sun was just right, everything was in order…except for a certain couple arguing….

"KIKYO THIS KIKYO THAT! I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT KIKYO. ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS HER ALL THE TIME!" Kagome yelled.

"WELL WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH. YOU SHOULD BE USED TO IT BY NOW! I GO TO SEE HER EVERY NIGHT WHEN YOUR NOT LOO-…..uh oh…" Inuyasha said.

'WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?" Kagome yelled with a tear falling down her cheek. "INUYASHA YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! SIT!" Kagome yelled as she ran all the way to the well. Inuyasha meanwhile, sat.

"I don't suppose she'll come back for awhile." Sango said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back at all. Seeing she would only have to see Inuyasha's face again." Shippo replied.

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up. "FINE KAGOME GO HOME! I WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU STAYED ALL YOUR LIFE!"

"Inuyasha! That's no way to treat a lady!" Miroku said astounded.

_Oh what about me you lecher! Sango thought._ She stared at him angrily.

"Sango, why the sudden death glares?" Miroku said stepping away from her a little.

"Oh nothing…." Sango said through gritted teeth.

"What do we do now? Kagome isn't here anymore. We can't collect sacred jewel shards now." Shippo said sadly.

"We could always wait by the well and wait till Inuyasha finally apologized to her." Sango said.

"Oh please that'll never work." Miroku argued.

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the head. "Watch your mouth Miroku!"

"Uh! I'm only stating the facts Inuyasha no need to get angry!" Miroku yelled back.

"This is getting out of hand now everyone is mad. Lets just wait for Kagome at the well." Shippo said hopefully.

"Feh. I'm not waiting you can go I'm outa here." Inuyasha said jumping away before anyone could say anything.

"He's hopeless" They all said as they walked to the well.

Meanwhile….

"Hey look Kagome's back! Hi Sis!" Sota waved. Kagome only gave him an evil stare that would scare even Naraku. "What's her problem?" Sota asked Grandpa as Kagome went to her room.

He cleared his throat. "It is probably because Inuyasha was talking about Kikyo to Kagome again."

"Who's Kikyo?" Sota asked.

"Kikyo is the protector of the sacred jewel shards. She was also Inuyasha's girlfriend." He explained.

"How do you know this? Did Kagome tell you?" Sota asked.

"No."

"No?"

"I read it in Kagome's history book. It has the whole story."

"Oh that's cool."

"Kagome seems upset again. Do you think it has something to do with Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asked as she walked in.

"Yep." Sota and Grandpa said.

"Mabe I should go talk to her." Kagome's mom said.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" Sota said.

"Sota why every not?" Kagome's mom asked.

"She wants to be alone. I could tell by the evil stare she gave me." He replied.

"Hmm, ok if you say so. Lets just wait for her."

Meanwhile with Sango and the others….

"I spy with my little eye…something…teal." Shippo said.

"Let me guess. Your kimono?" Miroku said half-awake.

"Wow Miroku how did you know?" Shippo said amazed.

"Eh, lucky guess." He replied.

"Ok I'll go again. Um, I spy with my little eye….something…teal."

"Your kimono. And just a wild guess the next one will be you kimono and the next and the next." Miroku said annoyed.

"Wow you're really good Miroku. Can't pull a fast one on you!" Shippo said excitedly.

"AWWWWWW when will this end!" Sango yelled into the well. "Kagome come back please!"

"It's no use Sango." Miroku said.

"Hey can I suggest something?" Shippo asked.

"NO!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

"B-b-but what about having an art contest?" Shippo asked shrugging.

"Hmm, that actually sounds like fun." Sango said.

"But what about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Meow." Kilala said and jumped into the well. She went to the other side! Everyone gasped.

"I thought only Inuyasha and Kagome could go in the well." Sango said.

"Come to think of it, has anyone ever tried going down the well to make sure?" Miroku asked.

Silence….

"Lets go!" Shippo said and jumped in with Sango and Miroku following.

Well that's the end of that chappy :D R&R. Buh bye!


	2. A Disturbing Encounter

And that's the way the cookie crumbles…sorry I watch to much Bruce Almighty :P anyways here's the story. And in this I'm a judge and I will be called Star. :)

Chapter 2 – The Disturbing Encounter

After arguing, "sitting", punching, crying, and a bunch of other things, Kagome finally decided to go back to the Feudal Era. With Shippo's idea in mind, they gathered up everyone including the evil Naraku to a wide open space in the middle of the forest. Waiting at the judges corner was Legolas, Star, and Darth Vader.

"Must you be in every story?" Star asked Darth Vader.

"Yes it's in the contract. Somewhere in here I will say my famous line to someone or something." Darth Vader replied glumly.

Legolas, who was admiring himself, looked at Darth Vader in an "Oh-you-are-so-ugly" kind of way.

"What's your problem Mr. Leg less." Darth Vader asked angrily.

"Uh Thut up." Legolas replied snottily.

"Oh look, here comes the gang right now!" Star said as Inuyasha and everyone came.

_Oooh who's that pretty lady? _Miroku thought. Sango saw the look in his eye, but when she looked where he was looking, she panicked.

"Miroku….I don't think…"

"Oh it is ok Sango!" Miroku replied happily as he pranced over to Legolas.

"Oh hi there monk how are you today?" He asked in a girly voice.

"Why I'm doing fine miss." Miroku grinned and in the background you could see hearts little swirls and sparkling stars.

"Um Miroku…I wouldn't do that if I were you…." Star said.

"Nonsense!" Miroku said dramatically as he grabbed Legolas's hands. "Would you consider bearing my child?"

Everyone sweetdropped.

"HEY! I'm a man! I can't bear your child! Even if I wanted to!" Legolas replied.

Everyone fainted including Miroku.

"Hello….?" Legolas asked.

The end for now :D


	3. Lets Make Art Shall We?

Legolas is very disturbing do we all agree on that? I thought so :D anyways here ya go!

Chapter 3 —Lets Make Art Shall We?

Legolas decided that there was no time to lose. He went back and forth getting buckets of water and waking everyone up from their conscious state. By the time he was done, he was panting at the Judges Table.

"That was VERY disturbing." Star said getting into her seat.

"I've never heard such…..jeez….words can't describe that" Darth Vader said. O.o;

"Somehow I told you so, just doesn't quite say it." Sango said.

"Oh so you bring I, Robot into this." Star said.

"Lets just get to the art already! I wanna PAINT!" Shippo complained.

"Chill little Fox Dude. Ok people, lets get started. First we need to review the rules…." Star looked around. Didn't look like anyone was paying attention. "Grrrr…." Star grabbed a gigantic sledge hammer and pounded everyone's head. "PAY ATTENSION!"

"Yes Sir!" Everyone replied holding their heads.

"Good…hey wait….I'm not a Sir! Oh whatever. RULE NUMBER ONE! No stealing each others souls.

"Darn!" Kanna snapped her fingers.

"What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"What _about_ Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"She needs souls to live….well stay dead…..well whatever she is…." Inuaysha said.

"Yea, or she'll melt." Naraku pretended to melt. "I'm melting aaaaahhh!"

"Alright alright!" Kikyo said angrily.

"Kikyo is allowed no one else is." Star said. "RULE NUMBER TWO! NO stroking butts. NONE!"

"Then what's the point in being here?" Miroku asked.

"You pervert!" Sango smacked him with her boomerang.

"Hey! I'm just asking!" Miroku said.

"Anyways…. RULE NUMBER THREE! No killing each other."

"Aww no fun!" Inuyasha and Koga said together.

"None or else. I'll use the force."

"_You_ can use the force?" Darth Vader asked.

"Yes I can. Now RULE NUMBER FOUR! No cheating, no copying, or tracing."

"Eh alright." Everyone agreed.

"Last Rule! Be fair or I'll smash you till your square!" Star held up her sledge hammer.

"Hey why do we have to listen to you!" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm the author."

"So? I'm Inuyasha. What's the big deal!"

"Oh fwoosh Inuaysha shut up and start painting."

Everyone went to their personalized places with pencils, gel pens, markers, crayons, sharpies, and rulers.

"Let the contest begin. The first round doesn't have a specific category you can draw what you want to draw." Legolas announced.

Everyone went to work. Sesshomaru stared at his paper then at his utensils. _What am I doing here? _He thought.

"Sesshomaru don't even try leaving. I see what your thinking!" Star shouted at him.

Sesshomaru glanced at his paper again. He sighed. Meanwhile Shippo had already started drawing a picture of Kagome. He shaped her head perfectly and her hair was also perfect. When he finished Kagome he went to Inuyasha. He drew his head bizzarely great. He drew Inuyasha holding Kagome's hands. _Muhahahahahahahaha!_ Sango thought about what to draw for awhile. _Hmmmmm..._ She glanced at Miroku, who was already drawing Sango and smiling about it, then decided to draw Kirara instead. Naraku had drawn himself in his baboon suit surrounded by a bunch of monkeys. _This will be the best there is! KU KU KU!_ Meanwhile Kagome was drawing Hojo and her friends together at a carnival. Hoj, Her, and her friends were good, but the farris wheel looked like it had been punched by a giant evil bunny. The marry-go-round horses looked demented and the dolphins looked drugged. She sighed. Koga was drawing a picture of him killing Inuyasha. They were stick figures with ears, tails, and swords. _Dog breath won't be able to beat this!_ Kagura was drawing a picture of a sunset with trees, a lake, and animals in the background. _This masterpiece will be called "Freedom"._ Kanna drew an awkward looking picture of a mirror. The circle was crooked and the designs were….well jacked up. Kikyo meanwhile drew a picture of her taking over the world. Inuyasha was drawing the same exact picture as Koga. Everything was the same except Inuyasha was killing Koga. Sesshomaru was still looking at his utensils. Just staring and doing nothing.

Kilala was making a picture of paws (that were hers).

"Okie dokie! Time's up! Show your drawings now." Darth Vader said.

TO BE CONTINUED! Find out what happens next time lol. Who will win round 1? O.o


	4. Round One

Now for this chapter :D

Chapter 4 -Round One

Everyone showed the judges their pictures.

"Haha nice going Inuyasha and Koga." Star said. "The same pictures."

"What's with the sunset and trees Kagura?" Legolas asked.

"Freedom is the name." Kagura replied. "I couldn't resist. This is where I want to be" She broke out in tears.

"Ummm….sorry I asked."

"Ok time to judge." Star said.

"Shippo your first." Darth Vader said.

"WOUHOU!" Shippo cheered.

"Hmmm…I give it…two…." Star said.

"Two! WHY TWO!"

"I'm not feelin it." Star said. "Think about it Shippo, Inuyasha is holding Kagome's hand, what's the big attraction?"

"Ever heard of a thing called love?" Shippo said sarcastically.

"Ever used a brain before?" Star countered.

"Duh!"

"Alright shut up both of you, my turn!" Darth Vader said, "Shippo I give it a ten!"

"Yay!"

"Shippo, I love the love in that lovely picture!" Legolas said in his sing songy voice. "Ten point one! If I can really do that!"

"You can't." Star growled.

"He just did." Darth Vader laughed.

"Shippo you have a total of twenty-two point one points. Congratulations." Star said. "Next. Ok Inuyasha and Koga. I admire your pictures with delight, you're through to the next round."

"Wouhou!" They cheered.

"Hey no fair!" Shippo complained.

"And Naraku, the monkey's are awesome dude! You're going to the next round too!"

"WOUHOU!"

"Kikyo, I like your imagination, you're through. And meet with me after the end of the judging. I need to have a word with you." Darth Vader laughed sinisterly.

"O….k…. Um Sesshomaru. Your picture is the best out of all of them! You have a blank piece of paper. Congratulations you're through to the next round!" Star said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He said and walked away sulking.

"Kanna, you can't draw. And besides…what is that?" Legolas asked.

"A mirror. See it's my mirror." Kanna compared, but they looked nothing alike.

"You are not the father." Legolas said. Everyone stared.

"WHAAA?"

"Oh sorry, I watch Maury too much."

Sigh

"Anyways…since I don't feel like judging everyone else's if we missed any, you all except Shippo are through to the next round!" Darth Vader said.

Everyone but Shippo cheered.

"That's not fair!" Shippo shouted and ran away.

"Uh…huh…" Star cleared her throat. "Anyways wait until tomorrow for the next rounds."


	5. Round Two And Teletubbies With Guns?

Yes I'm so happy I got to update all of my stories! So here's dis one : (this music I'm listening to is so annoying -.-) And also, these chapters might start getting short, if you don't want them short I try extend em, but ya gots ta tellz me ;)

Chapter 5- Round two and Teletubbies with guns?

"Because of this very scary hate letter Shippo is back in the contest." Star's eye twitched.

"I feel like getting this over with." Darth Vader sighed. Everyone looked at him in a puzzled way. "Miroku… he said "I, am, your father!"

"I HAVE A DADDY AGAIN!" Miroku cheered. "and you don't have a wind tunnel!"

"Nope! I have a lightsaber:D" Darth Vader said.

"And bad dialogue." Legolas snickered.

"Shut up Lisp Boy!" Darth Vader scowled.

"ANYWAYS…on with round two." Star said. "I want you all to draw something you really love. You're favoritist thing!"

Everyone got to work drawing their favorite things. Inuyasha didn't have a second thought, he immediately drew Kagome…holding a cup of noodles. Kanna drew a cookie. Surprising enough it looked like a good cookie. Shippo excited about being back in the contest, but angry about being rejected, decided to draw something evil… TELETUBBIES WITH GUNS! The purple one had a little pistol, the red one had a sniper rifle, the yellow one had a rocket launcher, and the green one had a machine gun. They all wore black jackets, had motorcycles, and had on sunglasses. The Purple one had braces. Sango thought for awhile of what to draw, she already knew what Miroku was going to draw. She decided to draw Kirara again only she was in her demon form this time. Koga drew Kagome and him and Inuyasha. He killed Inuyasha while Kagome cheered him on. He grinned at this. Kagura didn't favor anything and that's why she had so much trouble thinking of something, so we move on. Kikyo was drawing another picture of her taking over the world, only this time Inuyasha was dead on the ground and Kagome was tied to a tree surrounded by Kikyo's soul stealing demon minions. Kikyo herself on top of the picture was looking very demented. Miroku drew something so spectacular it was ridiculous. The letter "W". Why did he draw this? You will find out later :). Meanwhile Sesshomaru not wanting to draw anything, accidently tipped over his drawing board and all the paints splashed on the paper. What was on will surprise everyone! Kagome on the other hand was drawing her family and Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. Kirara had what looked like another eye (instead of the jewel thingy on her head) Miroku's staff was crooked, Inuyasha had a big nose, Shippo and Sota were perfect, Grandpa was a complete hunchback, Sango looked like she was drooling, and Kagome's mom had four fingers with no thumb. Naraku drew a picture of… bum bum bum…you'll find out later! Kagura still confused about what to draw just decided to paint the white paper, white.

"Ok people's it's time to stop now!" Legolas declared.

"Judges, it's time to Judge!" Darth Vader said.

Everyone held up their pictures.

"Kikyo I'm loving your pictures." Darth Vader grinned. "You're through to the next round.

"Why is it that I'm dead and Kagome is surrounded by your soul collectors?" Inuyasha asked gosh swoggled. O.o Kikyo just turned her head slowly and frowned menacingly at him.

"Sorry I forgot to give her her pills." One of the soul collectors said.

"So now she's a rampaging, undead dictator in love with a half dog! Great, great just what we need here." Star said. (SaRcAsM!)

"Miroku what's with the "W"?" Legolas asked.

"It's a butt!" Miroku giggled.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Aheheh… I didn't feel like making it artistic so I just made a W!"

"He'll never learn will he?" Star said.

"Yes! I will!" Miroku argued.

"That was a rhetorical question!" :)

"Anyways." Legolas started. "Kagura I'm not feeling it this time…you're not through I'm sorry.

"YES FINALLY I'M FREE!" Kagura flew away faster than you can say super funny flaappin flippin fun!

"I don't believe it!" Kagome cried. "INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU DRAW A PICTURE OF ME HOLDING RAMEN!"

"They said to draw something I really love. I love ramen! Duh!" Inuyasha grunted.

"He's completely oblivious to the whole love thing." Shippo said.

"WOOOAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"What?" Shippo smiled innocently.

"Evil teletubbies!" O.O Star screamed. "HOW, WHY, YOU!" Star fell back in the chair and laid there for awhile.

"okk… anyways. Sesshomaru, nice PANDA RIN!" Legolas shouted.

Everyone gasped. Rin, in a panda suit.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome your picture is stupid and Sango so is yours!" Darth Vader judged. "You are both out!"

"WHAT!" they screamed. Kirara growled. She was offended by this!

"Naraku, that's a nice picture. That master chief picture rox." Legolas commented.

It was true! Naraku drew a picture of master chief. But! He was wearing a dress, had a mustache, a beard, glasses, horns, wings, and a tail. Truly the best. Meanwhile Star woke up.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. We just need to see Kanna's now." Darth Vader said.

"I love cookies!" Legolas squealed.

"Me Too!" Kanna squealed back.

"Doesn't everyone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"YES!" the entire world said. :D

"Anyways. Next round is tomorrow sleep tight!" :)

Everyone went to sleep.

--

And that's the fourth chapter. Hope ye enjoyed it. Lolz rite now I'm listening to the growl karoke on its just too funny. It goes a little like this:

GRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMM GGRRRR GRRRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRRRGR GRRG RRRRRR GRRRGRGRGRRRR WHOOOOAAARRRRR GRRRR RRGGGGRRRR GRRRRG RRRRRGRGRRRR GGRRRRRRR GRRRR FFRRRR GGRRRRR ARRRGGRRR and so on. Lolz its too good! Anyways my time is up and I r have go now. Buh bye!


	6. Round Three: Draw Yourself As A Pokemon

And I return to dis story after a long time and I'm proud to too. :D so it's been awhile since I've written and I think I'm getting alittle rusty T.T oh well I'll try, just tell me if any of my stories aren't funny anymore. :)

Chapter 6- Round Three; Draw Yourself As A Pokemon

Everyone woke up to Star hyperventilating wildly on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" everyone asked.

"Ok, it all started last night, I went for a stroll and suddenly I found myself lost." Star started.

"This should be good." Shippo snickered.

"It was soooooo dark I didn't know what to do, and then OUT OF NO WHERE, THIS GIANT FLAMING POKEMON ATTACKED ME! It was horse shaped and growled menacingly at me. And then it howled really loudly this strange horsey howl, and then came more only they were smaller. And then it hit me…it was, RAPIDASH AND HER FLAMING FLEET OF WAR HORSE EVIL MONKEY ALIEN PEOPLE! So I shouted "Eat giant sledge hammer evil horse monkeys!" and I started swinging away. Most of them fled, but Rap, maaaan she stayed, and she kicked me so hard. X.x"

Star showed the horseshoe marking on her back.

"It makes you wonder." Naraku commented.

"What happened next?" Rin asked.

"We dueled. And you know what….I won. I was like, 'IT'S TIME TO DU-DU-DU-DUUEELL!' and it was go time. Rapidash dished out a Neo bug, But I countered with a vampire lady. I was like ca ca caawww I choose you dark magician! and she was like AARRR and I was like yea man I own you! And then…it came…"

"What came…?" Everyone asked.

"….The Ice cream man."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream…?" Sesshomaru asked.

Star thought a moment…. "Oh yea huh. Sorry people."

"AAAAAANnnnnnnnnnnyyWWWWWAAAAAyyyyyyssss…" Darth Vader interrupted. "I say we should get on with the next round.

"For onthe I agree with you Darthy." Legolas said and the judges sat at their judging table.

"Did you just call me Darthy!" Darth Vader asked angrily.

"Yesth."

"That's Mr. Darthy to you Arrow Boy."

"You two are scaring me now…" Star said. "But on forth to thine true destiny, Round three will be… DRAW YOUSELVES AS POKEMONS!"

Everyone gasped.

"Can I draw myself as a telletubbie." Shippo asked evily.

"If you do I will be forced to go **COMMANDOCAPTAINTIGHTPANTS **on you.

"Nevermind…"

Everyone got to work. Kikyo still being her strange wanting-to-rule-the-world self decided to draw herself as mewtwo destroying Inuyasha in a clefairy suit and her soul stealers were Dratinis and they were surrounding Kagome, who was in a gloom suit (yes she was drooling). She of course was at the top of the page with mayhem all over, fires and what not (psycho x.x). Kanna, liking ghostly creatures and apparitions, drew herself in a gengar suit while haunter and gastly were standing (floating) next to her. Koga, who was standing next to her saw hearts flying as she drew her wonderful drawing. He wondered what she was so in love with, but knew that it would be no match for his drawing. He was drawing himself as an arcanine and Inuyasha as a growlith. Inuyasha looked odd in the suit and Koga in the arcanine suit was drawn horribly. So he resorted to an artist's last hope, STICK FIGURES. Yes he managed to use them, and it looked better. Inuyasha meanwhile was drawing himself in a Blastoise suit. "Yes, I love cannons." He said to himself. He drew everything but him well. Naraku surprisingly didn't draw himself as a monkey, but as a togepi. There were no monkies in his picture at all, why is this? O.o anyways. Miroku drew himself as Mr. Mime, yes folks, Mr. Mime. The monk has gone clinically insane. He of course had no wind tunnel but because he spent most of his time looking at women instead of a t.v, he sort of didn't know how to draw Mr. Mime. He looked more like a demented runaway clown than a mime, so he decided to color himself in all black. NO! that didn't work either. He went to white. Gasp where did the picture go? Miroku had a complete breakdown and started crying loudly and ran off into the woods. Before though, he threw his drawing board at the judges.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Star screamed furiously.

"I hope you realithe that you're not in the contetht anymore!" Legolas shouted after him.

Because Miroku was gone we let Jaken and Rin sub in for him. Shippo was cracking up, and because of this sudden event he changed his picture. At first he drew himself as a ninetails flaming Inuyasha in a nidoran suit, but he changed it to Miroku being in a chansey suit running away crying and fried like chicken at KFC, and him shooting jolts as a jolteon. He grinned. The fox has gone from happy and nice to just plain Naraku. Rin meanwhile was drawing another cute picture, Sesshy was a chibi charizard and she a celebi and they were running through flowers. Jaken was an ugly drugged looking metapod on a giant sunflower. And speaking of Jaken… he was drawing the complete opposite. It was all dead and stuff and the trees were discolored. Rin wearing a blissey suit was slowly rotting in something that looked like a boiling lake of Barbie doll heads and Sesshomaru was singing in a jigglypuff suit. Only the jigglypuff suit was pitch black with strange markings on it. It was kinda creepy. Kagome, Kirara, Sango, and Kagura being out of the contest, well, Kagura was off being free as the wind o.o? and Sango, Kagome, and Kirara were gambling. Kirara was winning big time. Sesshomaru not wanting to draw again and figuring that he had some kind of magical splash-paint-on-paper-and-have-a-picture-come-up power decided to toss three different colored paints at the board. Satisfied with himself, he sat down and waited for everyone else to finish.

A few minutes later…

"Ok people times up!" Darth Vader declared.

"Where exactly ith Miroku?" Legolas asked.

"Somewhere in the woods." Star said.

"Oh no! HE'S GONE INTO FANGORN FOREST! I'LL SAVE YOU LITTLE HOBBIT!" Aragorn and Gimili came running out of no where and went into the forest.

¿Que? (which means what in Spanish)

"Thorry, they're thcarred by the Lord of the Ringth. They think Thauron thtill has the one ring…the one ring **TOO RULE THEM ALL!**" Legolas explained.

"So why is it that you haven't still been vexed by it." Mr. Darthy asked. "Hey, that's not funny... don't start calling me that!"

"Hey hey Darth Vada, I'm innocent here. Besides it's Mr. Fruitcake overthere who called you that. It is you're new name!" Start teased.

"You're lucky you're the author." Darth Vader scowled.

"Don't worry when we're done judging… we'll duel Yoda style with the flips and stuff like I've seen in the commercials."

"I will be there."

"You are here…"

"I _know_."

"Anywayth…" Legolas interrupted. "Onthe again Thesshomaru amazeth me."

"And once again Sesshomaru ceases to amaze me." Star said sarcastically.

"Kikyo, I love your picture again you're through to the next round." Darth Vader declared.

"Why is it that she always gets to go to the next round!" Kagome complained.

"Because her pictures are cool." Darth Vader said.

"Their demented. You irresponsible soul stealers, why haven't you been giving her, her pills!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We don't know where they are!" said a soul stealer.

Sigh…

"Koga, stick figs are awesome. You're though!" Star declared.

"Haha! I knew it all of my drawings kick big time!" Koga celebrated.

"What a dithappointment, no monkeyth Naraku." Legolas said sadly.

"Yea I know, and you being togepi is sorta…

"Whack." Darth Vader finished for Star.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Naraku…" Star started.

"Please no…" Naraku began to sob.

"You're fired™" Naraku walked away sobbing miserably.

"Kanna, remarkable ghosts!" Legolas shouted. " Love it love it love it you're through to the next round."

Kanna cheered silently.

"Inuyasha, funny man make me laugh!" Star cracked up.

"What's so funny about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your face!"

"HEY! MY FACE IS NOT… oh hehe… funny...are you kidding it's hilarious!" Inuyasha really looked at it for the first time. Now folks, you have to imagine Inuyasha in a blastoise suit with an oval head and two fangs that look like buck teeth. You might as well slap some glasses on him put pens in his shirt pocket and call him nerd! Everyone was practically dying of laughter.

"My goodnethth Shippo! You didn't have to be so harthh towardth Miroku." Legolas said still laughing.

"Hehe yea well, he didn't have to run away heh like that aaahahahaah!" Shippo keeled over.

"AAA my spleen!" Darth Vader screamed.

"What are you talking about Robo Retard, you don't have a spleen you have a computer!" Star screamed. Everyone still dying…slowly laughing (I hope you kids are laughing too x.x).

"Right! I'm not the one who has weird dreams about pokemon!" Darth Vader countered.

"Look at Kikyo, she's the psycho ward in this tale!" Inuyashaa blurted.

"Look at your face!" Kanna screamed. Everyone laughed harder. Eventually everyone's head explodes but we live cuz…the story must go on!

"Anyways, after that somewhat fun moment, we are back." Star said.

"You are in serious need of a reality check." Sango commented.

"And you need better drawing skittles." O.O

"Neverthelethth, Thhippo ith through and now I'm freaking out at Jaken'th." Legolas announced. "Tho thith ith what you think about. Barbie dollth and thinging pink balloonth! I'm thurprised at you Jaken!" (translation: Nevertheless, Shippo is through and now I'm freaking out at Jaken's. So this is what you think about. Barbie dolls and singing pink balloons! I'm surprised at you Jaken.)

"What are you talking about? My picture is perfect! And it is not about singing pink balloons and Barbie dolls at all! Fools! You have not seen the last of JAken!" and with that he disappeared into the sudden chilly wind that blew with the capacity of a thousand evils o.o?

"Congratulations Star, you managed to drive at least 3 people insane in the past few days. How _do_ you do it?" says Inuyasha.

"It's a charm I can't help it."

"As for Rin…I don't get it…it's the complete opposite." Darth Vader was confused. "His is mean and creepy and yours is nice and happy."

"So basically because Miroku ran off and will probably come to his senses any minute now, you two are out of the contest!" Star hit her sledge hammer in the table.

"But you bathically eliminated all thethe dudeth anyway! Let them thtay!" Legolas said.

"Fine, fine…"

"Theththhy Theththhy Theththhy (Sesshy), how, why, you are just tho talented!" Legolas said merrily. "First the blank thheet, then the Panda Rin, and now thith! You look perfect in that pickachu thuit.

"I hate pikachu, that yellow rat can shock itself till it's head comes off. I know, I've seen it happen before it's possible." Star shouted.

"Anything's possible when it comes to you!" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Anywayth onthe more, we come to the end of our round. Retht up for tomorrow and make thure you find Miroku." Legolas said and everyone separated until tomorrow.

"Hoooooolllld up…me and Robo Retard have a match with light sabers remember?" Star reminded everyone.

"Oh right huh…alright then!" Darth Vader took out his lightsaber, I challenge you to a saberfight!

Ugh, this was horrible, usually I don't think too much when I write these and they somehow come out good, but this time…idk it wasn't o.o good. Lol six pages of confusion o.O I don't even no what it's about. Oh well -.- its 11 p.m what do u expect folks. Lolz oh well I am sleepy now…goodnyt --( oh and p.s., I had to look on the e to the net to get the names of the pokemon and yugioh so don't go thinking I watch those stupid shows! -.- fare the well oh yea and also…since me n Vada are having a saber fight, you can tell me who u want to win. ;.; even if its not me ;p now goodbye. :D


	7. Round Four:WhereDoYouSeeYouselfIn50years

And I'm back to continue this story. Heh star trek …funny.. anyways.. speaking of which there will be a surprise guest appareance beee preparrrreeeddd dun dunana dunana yes our teeth and ambitions are bared be pre…sorry- oo and thanks for wanting me to win…but I think im going to let vader win…maybe………….o.O on second thought nobody will win :)

Chapter 7- Round four; Where Do You See Yourself in 50 Years?

"I never thought it would come to this Vader." Star said as her newly acquired trench coat blew in the wind.

"Alas, our inability to reconcile instead of skirmish has come to this." Darth Vader said as his trench coat swayed.

"I see your trench coat fwooshes as much as mine." Star said. She pulled out her ring and put it on her finger as did Darth Vader.

VRRZZZZ!

"I see your Schwartz is as big as mine!" Darth Vader grinned.

VRRZZZZ!

Darth Vader swung to the left but Star blocked it!

VRRZZZZ!

Star hit to the right but Darth Vader blocked and swung low!

VRRZZZZ! SHHHHH!

Star wasn't able to block, but she jumped and the Schwartz went into the ground.

VRRZZZZ!

VRRZZZZ!

VRRZZZZ!

VRRZZZZ!

Darth Vader was too fast, and when Star fell helplessly to the ground, he had one thing to say.

"At last LoneStar, you see that evil will always triumph, because good is dumb."

Unwilling to give up, Star got back to her feet and continued. The battle was heard for three days and seven nights. Eventually Legolas put an end to it by screaming and crying wildly that he wanted to judge not watch two idiots fight with the Schwartz. The two, angered by this, at first tried to slice his mouth off, but out of no where came a being! He knocked Star and Vader unconscious, with two fingers. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!

Everyone gasped!

"And, who might _you_ be?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've been called a renegade, but it was never the truth. My name is Spock." he said and sat in a judges chair.

"What did you do to them!" Shippo asked.

"The Vulcan Neck Pinch." Mr. Spock responded.

"Wow, why is it that you didn't randomly shout that out when you did it like we all seem to do in the series?" Inuyasha asked. "You know, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer or Blades of Blood. I scream them out. Watch…"

**WINDSCAR**(echo)

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and blew up a tree. "The Iron Reaver one is too long, I almost called it the Finger Slash of Doom 3000 or FSD3000…"

"But I said it was too cliché." Kagome commented.

"_That's_ because it _is_." Miroku said. He returned yay!

"I'm here on a mission, I was sent to speed up the process of this tale. Would someone point out the author please?" Mr. Spock asked. Everyone pointed to mwa.

"You pinched too hard." Sango said. Legolas sighed.

"I'll go get the water." and he did. He made only two trips this time though so he wasn't as tired.

"Hey wake up!" Darth Vader poked Star's lifeless body. I are got up.

"Who is this?" Star asked pointing at Darth Vader. "Are you my conscience?"

"?" Darth Vader was as confused as everyone else. "Uh..yea, yea! I am your conscience, we haven't spoken for awhile, how are you?"

"Ah, can't complain." Star replied. "Hey conscience, am I dead?"

"Alright you had your fun cut it out, I think that's enough blatant rip offs for one day."

"It was only two, you ruin all the fun." Star said. "Hey! outa my chair you!"

Mr. Spock got out of the chair and sat in the next, Legolas sat on the other side. Darth Vader stood on the table and glared at them.

"Where am I supposed to sit!"

"You can always sit on that evil folding chair." Legolas winked.

"Are you kidding, I thought we banned that, it's more evil than me!"

The Folding Chair hissed at DV. He shuddered.

"Can we just get to the art already?" Inuyasha complained.

"Fine, the subject for today is…-

"Where do you see yourself in 50 years?" Mr. Spock finished.

"Hey!...hmm I was gonna say draw yourself as a Transformer but I think this is better." Star exclaimed.

"Hehe, Transformers Robots in Disguise!" Legolas sang.

"You know what, the company that makes the toys is Hasbro, I always thought it was Hashbrown!" DV said.

The gang got to work. The competitors were: Kikyo, Koga, Rin, Shippo, Jaken, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kanna, and Sesshomaru. Those out are: Kagome, Kirara, Sango, and Naraku. Everyone had to think for a minute, they didn't know where they would be in 50 years, so, they used their imaginations. Inuyasha, thinking about 50 years (AGO) drew himself on a tree with an arrow in it. The branches that were covering him looked more like giant turd vines attaching themselves to his red body! o.o ahem anyways. He was awake and trying to escape, the thought of this frightened him so he turned the paper over and drew something else. :) I'll tell you later. Koga decided to draw himself with Kagome and little Kogame children. Yes folks, little Kogame people (Koga/Kagome kids). They were so adorable, and Inuyasha in the background was an old man all alone and icky looking. He used his Tetsusaiga as a cane. Koga not really knowing how the Tetsusaiga looked, made it look more like a banana croissant mix and the furry stuff at the bottom looked like a mustache, but he didn't care. He figured it would add to the humor. Kikyo, having actually taken her pills today, didn't draw herself taking over the world. Instead she drew herself in a tree costume. She always did enjoy playing the tree in the school play and she planned on reliving that moment in 50 years when Naraku was supposed to be gone. Rin drew herself following Jaken and Sesshomaru, only Sesshomaru had a toupee and Jaken had a rainbow clown wig on. Rin drew herself older and she did it shockingly well. Jaken looked rather demented, partially because all clowns are evil! And Sessy's toupee looked a lot more fake than it was supposed to. Kanna drew herself as a Jetson. Oh yea, flying cars and those fancy gadgets. She drew herself as Mr. Jetson's boss though and she laughed manically to herself as she drew. Now try to picture that folks, lol it's pretty strange actually but it's cool. Miroku, who was drawing himself surrounded by a bunch of headless teddy bears and wearing what looked like a "He-man and Tarzan clothing item", glanced at her and wondered why she seemed so happy. Jaken was drawing himself as a leader, although I'm not sure how Speedos count as a leadership uniform. But he had lady vassals and a fleet of toad people to do his every bidding. Weird x.x. Sesshomaru still under the impression that he had magical powers of some sort and was able to throw random paints at paper and have a picture appear, threw yellow, teal, pink, and white at his sheet. What came up? Gasp idk yet:D Meanwhile Inuyasha was still a bit freaked out by the picture he drew. He came to his senses and finally drew himself… as a ninja. He always wanted to be one and secretly practiced awesome ninja skills when everyone was asleep. Shippo on the other hand was drawing himself as Spiderman. At the top he wrote, I wanna be Spiderman someday! ...So I sleep in a tank full of tarantulas.

"Time is up!" Legolas declared.

"Are you two related?" DV asked Spock and Legolas.

"Not qui-

"Of course. Elves are the distant ancestors of Vulcans. That's why we both have pointy ears. Mine are pointier though. Watch this!"

Legolas tilted his head and ran at a tree. There was a giant gash in it, everyone gasped but applauded.

"Meh his ears aren't as pointy cuz he's only _half_ Vulcan. Isn'tthat right Mr. Spock." Star challenged.

"Not quite. My Vu-

"Exactly! This means I'm right!" Star interrupted.

"If you let me fini-

"That's all very interesting, now we know." DV interrupted.

"I would be happy to exp-

"Hey yea, that makes sense too, cuz he sings the Ballad of Bilbo Baggins. With a bunch of hippie chicks o.O!" Star continued. " It's all coming together. Mr. Spock just sighed.

"Well welly welldy doody peoplez, show us your pictures now!" Legolas shouted enthusiastically.

Everyone showed their pictures. Everyone but Spock laughed at Rin's picture of the toupee.

"Is it me? Or does that furry thing on Sessy's head look more like a dead rat every second!" Everyone fell over laughing again, and we all died of laughter and it was fun you should be too! Imagine Sesshomaru, the mighty perfect haired sparkly Sesshomaru bald, and so embarrassed that he had to go and buy a gray toupee! Haha it kills me.

"It's perfect!" DV said.

"Take a good look at Inuyasha!" Star pointed. "NINJAS ROCK! You, my ninja brethren, are through!"

"You're a ninja?" Legolas asked.

"Of course." Star declared.

"If you are a ninja, and ninjas conceal themselves in black, then why are you out in the open, screaming and shouting the way you do. You should be out elsewhere." Mr. Spock said logically.

"Because, I'm a ninja at heart. Righto Inuyasha?"

"You may be a ninja at heart, but I'm a real ninja, at both …places…you know, brain and heart…and body…ish…"

"Shippo, nobody likes spiders, and nobody likes Spiderman, unless they take a special liking to men in very tight tights. He said it himself, very uncomfortable." DV said.

"All the work he did trying to get in that suit mighta killed him." Legolas chuckled.

"Yea, but he's cool, he saves people, and he can swing from webs he shoots from his hands." Shippo argued back.

"That's so repulsive though. It's almost like spitting, only it comes from your arms. You have to be some whacked out deformed weirdo alien to do that. No offense Spock." He raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku, you rock! I hate teddy bears, evil little things. They're out to get us!" Star shouted.

"YEA, DEATH TO THE TEDDY! YAAAAAAA YAAAA!"

"Kikyo I'm a little disappointed in you. What happened to the taking over the world thing?" DV said.

"I took my pills today…"

"Oh."

"Whyyyyyyyyyy-eeee-iiii-eee-iii want a pickle…" Star drooled.

"?" Everyone stared at her. But just as suddenly as they stared, the Evil Folding Chair snapped shut while Darth Vader was still sitting in it. He screamed and struggled to get loose as the chair growled and snarled like a drunken clam o.O!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" DV screamed like a girl. It startled the chair and he was able to break free. But then it started chasing him and he ran into the crowd. Everyone was running from the evil demented chair of doom!

"INCIDIOUS MAN HUNTER!" Kagome screamed.

"QUICK SOMEONE THROW A BAGEL AT IT!" Sango screamed.

Spock ran to the cooler to grab a bag of bagels. "I don't how this will help but…" he threw all the bagels at the chair. The chair stopped and folded. It lay still on the ground.

"Remind me to napalm that thing after the contest o.o;." Star gasped.

"Maybe we can make it into a giant bagel and eat it." Inuyasha smirked.

"Can I _please_ sit in another chair?" DV pleaded.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't try to kill us!" Legolas said.

"Where are we going to get another chair? We're in the middle of nowhere." Mr. Spock commented.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…aren't you from the future? You're supposed to have stuff that can magically make things appear." DV argued.

"I'm a scientist not a magician Mr. Vader."

"Hmm, I like that, Mr. Vader." DV sat on the grass and thought about it for awhile.

"Aren't you the author? Why don't _you_ make one magically appear." Mr. Spock suggested.

"Oh yea huh."

Everyone sweat dropped.

After the brouhaha over the insidious man hunting chair and "Mr. Vader" getting another chair that wasn't evil, we resume the contest.

"So basically…. O.O …eewww Koga what's that!"

Everyone stared at Koga's picture. Kagome and Inuyasha growled menacingly, Shippo and Sango giggled, Koga had that high audacity look on his face, and the rest of us were all pretending to hurl, because it was fun.

"You don't appreciate my love for Kagome do you." Koga scowled.

"I don't think Kagome and Inuyasha do." Shippo pointed to the two on fire. Koga stepped back a little.

"Hah, and look at the Inu man! You were a bit nice Koga, you shoulda known that Inuyasha wouldn't have any hair, except the ones in his nose and on his back." Star erased Inuyasha's hair from the picture. Everyone laughed but Inuyasha, who was still fuming. He screamed so loud, that God asked Jesus if he heard something.

"**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU FLEE BITTEN WOLF KAGOME HATES YOU! AND I WILL NOT BE BALD WHEN I GET OLDER!**"

Everyone's hair went back, Spock's eyebrows scurried away to hide, Shippo's tail was shaking violently, Kirara looked like a pom pom, and "Mr. Vader's" helmet had come off.

"Woooah! THAT……….WAS……….AWESOME! Lets go again lets go again!" Star ranted.

"MY HELMET WHERE IS IT?" Mr. Vader scrambled to find it. He found it on Sango's head, but when he went to grab it she dodged his hand and ran. Everyone saw his face, the horrible face of a…of a…builder…BOB THE BUILDER! AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"The truth has been revealed!" Star pointed and laughed. "LOL! I bet you BUILT that SUIT! AAAHHHAAA …aaaa I crack me up…so, shall we continue?"

Everyone paused for a second, and then we continued :D

"I'd rather be in space right now." Spock grumbled to himself.

"Hey Spock I found your eyebrows! Duuude, you could hang Christmas Tree decorations on these babies." Legolas keeled over laughing. Spock returned his eyebrows to their proper place and said:

"Kanna, I see your imagination is very primitive, I don't like your drawing."

"Oh suuure bag on the creepy apparition's picture. You just don't appreciate this because you know what the future is like." Kanna said.

"Negative, I may know what the future is like, but I know the levels of imagination. Yours is rather unimpressive."

"That's because you don't watch TV! That's the Jetsons Spock. One of those old shows that everybody loved, and now when we watch them we laugh, cuz George gets stuck in the treadmill thing. Hehe." Star judged.

"Yea I say it's good." Mr. Vader said.

"Woo hoo! er uh I mean, excellent." and she hid behind a tree.

"You know what just came to me…Legolas lost his lisp." Star suddenly said.

"What lisp? I never had a lisp." Legolas said.

"Riiiiiiiight. And I'm the queen of England."

"Ewww Speedos! Jaken you have some major issues you need to sort out. Pink balloons, Barbie dolls, and now speedos!" Mr. Vader said frightened a little.

"Most disturbing." Mr. Spock frowned.

"Most disturbing? Is _that_ all you have to say about it? I hope nobody sues me for this."

"Maybe you should sue him." Mr. Vader suggested.

"I think I will, this is coming out of your pay!"

"Hehe, I love you picture Sesshomaru." Legolas said again. He drew himself as a strange looking starfish.

"The eyes are pink aha PINK! AHAHAHAHA! and the arms, teal and white. And the yellow, what's with the yellow! It almost looks like pee!"

"I think it's safe to assume that this is all just a huge coincidence. Inuyasha drew himself as a giant squid." Mr. Vader commented.

"And when you put them together…they become one picture!" Legolas fainted. "I love it." he whispered.

"Keewwwwlll! Like brother like brother! Puppy see Doggy do…I think!"

"Well, that's everyone." Mr. Spock said.

"Now, it's time to vote off, the weakest link."

**1800-CASTVOTENOW!**

Just call the number on your screen or text message your vote to C0nt35t. Remember folks, it's your vote not the judges. Who will be a finalist!

---

that's right people, you tell me who u want to be a finalist. They will face off, three people, the rest will be out. And now also lol it's time for me to go to sleep -.- so R and R! or else and else! o.O lolz and by the way that's not a real number, I don't even know if that can even be a number ;p oh well.


	8. Personality Test

Yowsah its been awhile since I've written XD but I'ma back now! Lucy I'm hooommeee!!!! Anyways uh….this ….yea I need more votes :P just because so we'll have this personality test to see what else yall thinks ya? Ok lol. And I suppose anyone can be a finalist. I need three btw so ya.

Chapter 8- The Personality Test

"Where's my Samurai!? I'm searching for a man, all across Japan. Just to find to find my samurai. Someone who is strong but still a little shy. Yes I need, I need my samurai. Aie ya ya I'm your little butterfly." Star sang loudly. Everyone stared as she danced wildly around The Evil Folding Chair of Doom wearing a random butterfly costume.

"Something's wrong with you…..really." Inuyasha said.

"Sue me for havin a little fun." Star argued.

"Is there a reason why this chapter's name is "The Personality Test"?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Star raised an eyebow.

"Well why you gotta make it sound so ominous? Like it's evil or something? The Personality Test. Dun dun dunnnnn. You know?" Kagura commented.

"It doesn't sound ominous to me, it's just The Personality Test." Star said. And almost as suddenly as she said this there was lightning and the sound of a girl screaming in the background. Everyone got goose bumps.

"Oh your all crazy. Anyway, I have a series of questions I want to ask all of you. And well, it's whatever the audience thinks uh ya that counts."

"Ok then…what do we do?" DV and Legolas asked.

"You judge. :)"

"What kind of questions?" Shippo asked.

"Regular questions. Questions that make you think. Questions that make you cry. Questions that make you shudder. Questions that make you go…. 'eeewwww…' Questions that-"

"ALRIGHT WE GET IT!" everyone shouted.

"Very well…Here are the rules. The first one to answer correctly the most wins!" Let the questions begin!!!" Star declared.

Question 1: What is you're name?

Koga was the first to shout out but he said Star. Silly Koga, not my name :) . Everyone else shouted their own names, but that wasn't correct either. Darth Vader, although being a judge and not in the competition, shouted " Mi nobre es Tu Padre!" Everyone stared at him.

"Did you just speak Spanish?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nooo." DV said sarcastically. "I was speaking alien. No offense Spock." He raised an eyebrow again.

"You are all stupid, you don't know what you're name is." Star mocked.

"Heeeey wait a minute. You said "you're" not "your"!!! What is you're name?? What kinda question is that!!???" Kagura complained.

"Yeaaa! This is stupid." Jaken shouted.

"Your face is stupid…" Star blurted. Jaken cried.

Question 2: If you have three apples and you take away two how many do you have?

Everyone shouted one.

"WRONG AGAIN!!" Star shouted mockingly again.

"This doesn't make since to me!!!!" Inuyasha cringed and started sucking his thumb.

"Wait, I've got it! You have two!" Kagome pointed her finger straight in all the judges faces. "BECAUSE IF YOU HAVE THREE AND YOU TAKE TWO AWAY YOU STICK WITH THOSE TWO THAT YOU TOOK SO HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Cough.

"Actually Kagome you still have three :P You all lloooosssseee!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Star laughed. Naraku, for some reason, joined in. The he sang:

"Woo hoo woo hoo hooooooooooooooooo!! Dunna dun dun dun dund dundundundududnududnuddundudnudnudnudndu!!! YEEAAAA WOOOO!!!! WOO HOO WOO HOO HOO!!! WOO HOO WOO HOO HOO!!! WOO HOO WOO HOO HOO!!! WOO HOO WOO HOO HOO!!! WOO WOO….. HOO HOO… WOO HOO WOO HOO HOO!!!!." Naraku started singing. Everybody joined in because that song is firetrucking awesome. Then we continued.

Star cleared her throat. "Ahem, on to the next question which happens to be…"

Question 3: What is your favorite song? And, can you sing it? O.o

Kagome and Shippo started singing first. "You are my sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me happyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! When skies are graaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! You'll never know deeeaaarr. How much I love youuuuuuuuuuuu!

Inuyasha and Koga stuck out their tongues and held their ears.

"I hate that song!" Koga said, then he began singing. "In one sense it's curiosity. The rest is just formality. I see that look in your eyes. And your clever combinations. Breaking young hearts. Must be your occupation. Baby, wanna tell you something. I'm the one you need. Baby, wanna tell you something. For you my heart bleeds!!!

o.O!!!

"Bobby Brown?" Star commented. -.-

"Sniff, he inspired me to be the next American idol."

"Hey Spock didn't you sing one of his songs in one of those commercials?" DV asked. He looked back and forth suspiciously before saying "No. Well yes, but no…" Everyone raised an eyebrow at him. At this point he was sweating.

Suddenly!!

"They say I'm crazy! I really don't care! That's my prerogative! They say I'm nasty! But I don't give a damn!!!" Spock was wearing a black cap backwards. He bowed and fled with the little dignity he had left.

"By the way Koga, Bobby Brown has had nothing to do wit----"

"SHUSH!" Koga shouted. "If it's so bad then listen to what Inuyasha has to sing. Everyone looked at Inuyasha and he flinched.

"What? Oh no! I don't sing." He waved his hand back and forth.

"You do now." Legolas said tossing him a mic. Inuyasha sighed. He began to swing his hips back and forth with this weird girlishness to it. When he started singing he got all into it and put his hands on his hips and everything.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!!!? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me!!!? Don't cha Don't cha! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me!!!? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me!!!? Don't cha Don't cha!"

When he stopped everyone except Sessh was staring at him with a twisted smile on their face. Sessh was walking away shaking his head mumbling something about shame and hating Inuyasha.

"Ok Inuyasha… explain yourself. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say… what the firetruck!!!???" DV said.

"Hey I liked it." Legolas commented. DV gave him a dirty look.

"Well when I went to go get Kagome back from her time Sota told me that she was away and told me to find something else to entertain me as long as it didn't involve me blowing things up with Tetsusaiga. So I found this weird circular thing with a set of ear muffs." Inuyasha explained.

"That's my MP3 Player." Kagome shouted. "What did you do!?!?!"

"I put on the ear muffs and pushed a button. That song came up so I kept listening to it." Inuyasha shrugged.

o.O

"Kagome haven't you learned, don't leave your stuff around or Inuyasha will touch it. Like your alarm clock." Star said. Kagome gritted her teeth just thinking about it. Inuyasha hid.

"Soooo…anyone else wanna sing?" Legolas asked. Kagura stood up and waved her hand around wildly so we picked Kanna.

"You all suck!" Kagura said storming off.

"Do I have to sing? Can't I just fail this personality test?" she complained.

"Nope."

Kanna shook her mirror around. Eventually a picture of a mic popped up. She held it up to her mouth (just wait a minute and picture that it's hilarious. She's singing behind a mirror lolz) and sang: "Stop! in the name of love! Before you break my heart! Baby, baby I'm aware of where you go each time you leave my door. I watch you walk down the street, knowing your other love you'll meet. But this time before you run to her, leaving me alone to cry (think it over) haven't I been good to you? (think it over) haven't I been sweet to you?"

She seemed to be singing to Naraku who was busy digging in his ear and sniffing his finger…(ew) Legolas began singing with her. He was all teary-eyed.

Stop! in the name of love! Before you break my heart! Stop! in the name of love! Before you break my heart! Think it over. Think it over.

When they finished everyone clapped and was puzzled but not surprised by Legolas's sobbing state.

"Well Legolas, I honestly would rather have seen you sing Barbie Girl." DV said sarcastically but truthfully…which is kinda strange.

"Can we move on to the next question already? I grow tired of this pathetic personality test." Jaken complained in that annoying high voice of his.

"Nevar! Fine yea whatever… uno más sings." Star declared.

"Uno who?"

"Isn't that a game?" DV asked.

"OH EM EFF GEE!!!! I used to play it all the time but I meant one more :P"

"Alright! I'll take it from here!" Kikyo said all cheery and just as suddenly, she looked depressed and completely all-around horrible.

"Well, show me the way. To the next whisky bar. Oh, don't ask why. Oh, don't ask why. Show me the way. To the next whisky bar. Oh, don't ask why. Oh, don't ask why. For if we don't find. The next whisky bar. I tell you we must die. I tell you we must die. I tell you, I tell you. I tell you we must die."

Darth Vader of course clapped his hands off. Then he slowed down with a blank stare.

"That had nothing to do with world domination and who is "we"?!! Some henchmen I should know about? Are you leaving me out of it all!? I thought we shared something Kikyo!!" he fell to his knees dramatically. Legolas came running, fell at his side, hugged him and began sobbing. Everyone watched with interest and fear cuz it was really weird.

"She's…she's delusional!!!!" Legolas said.

"She's not all who's delusional…" Star mumbled.

"Don't worry it's because she had her pills. I know the feeling DV" he sniffed. Darth Vader apparently coming back to his senses jumped up shook violently and screamed "Why you gotta go and touch me man!?!?!?!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway…next question… um…can anyone think of anything?" Star asked.

"Yea! How about that what's you're name question again? I think I can get it right this time." Koga said proudly.

"You're stupid no." Star said. He growled.

Question 4: Why am I doing this again?

"Because you like torturing us." Inuyasha said.

"Because your cruel!" Shippo said.

"Because you have nothing better to do?" Miroku asked.

"Because you're the author and you can?" Kagura asked. She had apparently come back.

"Bingo! Yea that's right."

"Because you have nothing better to do?" Naraku asked.

"I just said that!" Miroku said angrily.

"Oh get over it, and besides, it's over Kagura got it right." Star said.

"Well he shouldn't have stole it he's stupid!" Miroku whined.

"Shut up before I put another windtunnel in your hand!" Naraku threatened. Miroku growled then took off his glove thingy and tried to suck Naraku in. Everyone jumped out of the way except Naraku. He was screaming like a girl and begging for forgiveness. Before he realized it, DV, still in his judges chair, was being pulled into the wind tunnel. Miroku tried to turn it off but he couldn't find the off switch. DV screamed and soon was right in front of his hand. There was a sudden bright flash of light! Miroku had turned off his hand but he had cried out in pain! Did DV go in?! What happened!? Everyone was in shock. The Evil Folding Chair of Doom was twitching on the ground next to DV. It had saved him. ZOMG!!!!! The Evil Folding Chair of Doom pushed DV out of the way just in time, THEN Miroku turned it off.

"WOW!!! You saved me! But I thought you were evil!!" DV slowly reached over to pet the chair. It purred. O.O yes people it purred. Weird…sniff, but the cutest thing this authors ever seen. ;.;

"You know the more you type, the more I realize just how random, weird and pointless some of these chapters really are." Sango sighed.

"Yea…maybe you're right. Oh well:D" Star shrugged. "At least now the audience knows that I need three finalists."

"Oh yea I completely forgot that we were having an art contest." Rin commented. "When do we start again?"

"When I'm satisfied with my number of votes! Or when I find that I will never get enough so I do it with what I have :P" Star said.

Yes folks that's right! You get to vote! The number we gave you was wrong so I'm sorry you didn't get to cast your vote correctly. So here's the new number! Um…

1134206

:)type it in a calculator.

Or you can text your vote to um…

ArtpwnsU

Well peeps that's all for um this strange chapter that I decided to write :D hope you enjoyed it! Next chappy when I get enuff votes.


	9. Finalists!

COME ONE COME ALL!!! IT'S TIME TO CHOOSE OUR FINALISTS!!!!! WHO WILL WIN...THHHEEEEEE ART CONTEST!!! (enthusiasm)

Chapter 9- Finalists!

Everyone was staring in the same direction…why? Because Simon had appeared. Yes folks THE Simon Cowell appeared.

"How many more cameos are gunna keep appearing randomly!?! We already have judges! Everything went back to normal when Spock left but NOOOOO you just HAVE to come…" Star complained.

"Oh put a sock in it." Simon said.

"Nobody tells me to put a sock anywhere!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs. (Hah I said Starscream XD) Everyone watched as Simon was thrown around, hit across the head with a tree and flung into outer space. Millions of Simon haters across the world cheered.

"Now we can continue." Star sat down in the middle of the judges table.

"You scare me sometimes." Darth Vader said scooting over a tad.

"You're just mad cuz I beat you in that light saber fight!"

"What are you talking about? We both lost."

"Well I'm just saying, if Spock didn't interrupt I would have won…"

"Will you both be quiet! We're supposed to be telling everyone who won in the art contest not who won in that dumb laser fight you had." Legolas shouted.

"For your information Leg Less, it wasn't a laser battle it was a light saber battle. I'd like to see you use one it's not that easy you know." Darth Vader challenged.

"Fine give me one, it'll be just like using a regular sword." Legolas said grabbing the light saber Darth Vader gave him.

"This should be good." Star grabbed some popcorn and watched with Inuyasha and everyone. Legolas looked at it, he couldn't figure out how to turn it on. Darth Vader had to show him how. Everyone laughed to themselves. That is until they saw Legolas swing and flip the sword around like the star wars kid. He started doing flips in the air and spinning around like a psycho. He looked better than Yoda!!

o.O!! "That's even better than me!" Darth Vader was astonished.

"The force is strong with this one." Star said with a mouthful of popcorn. Everyone around her ew'd and walked away when the popcorn fell out of her mouth.

"Can we just get to the finalists already?!" Inuyasha complained.

"Yea Theriously!" a whole bunch of popcorn flew at Inuyasha's face. When he screamed a piece went down his throat and he started choking. "Let the judging begin!" Star said.

The judges sat at the table and everyone else found a place on the ground close by to hear who the finalists were.

"Well lets take a look at what the people said!" Darth Vader said opening up his laptop.

"Ooo nice laptop." Star said drooling butter.

"Don't get your greasy hands on it you weirdo." Darth Vader said scooting over some more…jerk.

"Lets see…reviews…reviews…Aha! Here we are. Woah…this is interesting. Well these are it." Darth Vader said.

"First vote goes to…Shippo!" Legolas announced. Shippo cheered happily and threw it in Inuyasha's face.

"Hah I knew they'd love me!" Shippo gloated.

"Next vote goes to…Inuyasha!" Legolas announced again.

"Hah! I knew I'd be going home with the trophy!" Inuyasha bragged to Shippo.

"Who said there was a trophy?" Star asked.

"You mean…we're here for nothing!?!" Miroku frowned.

"It was Shippo's idea and it's not like he paid me to get a trophy or anything…" Everyone glared at Shippo.

"Well…it's not all bad is it…at least someone will get to leave with a win on their permanent record." Shippo said a little cowardly.

"Who said this was going on anyone's record?" Star said.

"Just announce the votes!" Shippo said hiding from the many hands that wanted to strangle him.

"Next vote goes to…Sesshomaru!" Legolas announced. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Wow they actually like your pictures Sessh." Star said in disbelief. :P

"Next vote goes to…Kikyo!" Legolas announced.

"WOOOOOOOO I KNEW IT!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MY PICTURES ROCKED!" Kikyo celebrated…and a bit loudly too.

"I wish I could vote…I would have voted for you Kikyo." Darth Vader commented.

"You just like her pictures because they're of death and destruction you weirdo." Star said.

"Quiet you." Darth Vader growled.

"You be quiet!" Star growled too.

"YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" Legolas roared. He cleared his throat. "Next vote goes to…Inuyasha!"

"Hahaha! I'm in the lead! What now Shippo!" Inuyasha danced around. Everyone pouted.

"Oh relax we're not done yet." Star said.

"Next vote goes to…Shippo!" Legolas announced.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hah! I knew I'd pull through." Shippo puffed on his nails and rubbed it on his shirt grinning.

"Don't get in over your head Shippo, we're tied." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Next vote goes to…Kikyo!" Legolas announced.

"Now all three of us are tied!" Kikyo cried out. "And Sesshomaru only has one vote! HAH"

"It's not like I actually care about this stupid art contest…" Sesshomaru said wanting to leave. Star glared at him and he knew to stay put.

"Next vote goes to…hold on let me read this again…" o.O;; Legolas couldn't believe it. "Next vote goes to…Koga!"

"Haha! I knew my fangirls wouldn't let me down!" Koga said with much audacity. "Now the votes for me will start rolling in!"

"Ah shut up ya mangy wolf. Nobody likes your pictures." Inuyasha said.

"Next vote goes to…Sesshomaru!" Legolas announced.

"Uh oh now he's tied with us!" Inuyasha, Shippo and Kikyo said together. They were really getting into this…

"You all need to take a chill pill." Star said.

"Those don't work on me! They usually give me elephant tranquilizers!" Kikyo began to twitch. Everyone stared at her uncomfortably.

"Um…anyway. Next vote goes to…Rin!" Legolas announced.

"Yes! I got a vote! I'm glad they liked my pictures." Rin said smiling. She's so cute. :D

"And our last vote goes to…SESSHOMARU!!!" Legolas announced with pride. Everyone was shocked.

"WHAT!?! HOW DID HE WIN!?!?!" Inuyasha, Shippo and Kikyo were crying. "He beat us by one vote!"

"You guys are dumb; there can't be one finalist there has to be at least two." Star said. "And since there's a tie between all three of you…all three of you and Sesshy will be finalists."

"That's not fair!" Koga complained feeling a little depressed. "He cheated! He has magical powers that let him make art without trying! And it's not like he wants to be here anyway so why should he be a finalist!"

"You're just mad that you only got one vote Koga. You should be happy that you got one vote. Everyone else got shot down." Darth Vader pointed out.

"Sniff…we feel so unimportant right now." Everyone else said.

"You're all winners to me!" Star said.

"Aw, you're just saying that!"

"So?"

"Anyway, now that we know who our finalists are, we need to determine who wins." Legolas said.

"How?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"You all must draw one final picture."

"What's the topic?" Shippo asked.

"Uhh, draw your favorite lord of the rings character?"

"No way that's lame, they'll all draw you to suck up." Darth Vader said. "Draw a Death Star and the blueprints to go to it…muhahahaha…"

"You're both dumb, here's the real topic. Draw Rin in the cutest costume you can think of!" Star announced. The finalists got to it.

"Well…maybe Kikyo will find a way to make this interesting for me…" Darth Vader said.

"Shush, no talking while they draw!" Star shoved a sock in Darth Vader's mouthpiece.

The finalists had to think about this one. What was the cutest costume to put Rin in? They all had no idea, except for Sesshomaru. Since he secretly liked Rin despite denying it or ignoring the conversation when it came up, he always pictured her in a suit like his own. Wouldn't that just be the cutest thing ever? A big Sesshomaru and a miniature one…awwwww…Meanwhile Inuyasha was trying different things. He tried ninjas, dogs, cats, demons, giant donuts, coffee, a pillow, and for some reason a toilet. He was all out of ideas! Until…yes! He knew what he was going to draw! He started right away. Shippo on the other hand knew that he was cute too so he drew Rin in a little fox costume. It looked like a chibi red fox with a really pretty tail. He tried as hard as he could to make it look totally awesome. Kikyo however hadn't taken her pills and she was thinking about destroying the world again. But something came over her…she really wanted to win so she focused as hard as she could. She knew exactly what she was going to draw. Sesshomaru splashed a bunch of paints on his drawing board hoping that the picture he wanted would come up. Can you believe it he was hoping for it to come up, I think he's lying about not wanting to win.

"Times up! Ooo I can't wait to see this." Star giggled in a really girly way. Everyone stared at her like she just dropped the f bomb. "What?"

"I hope yalls is done cuz weza gunna judge you now!" Legolas said in a sing songy voice.

"Don't you ever talk like that again! It reminded me of Jar Jar…" Darth Vader shuddered at the memories of Jar Jar…

"Anyways show us your pictures finalists!" Star shouted enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru held up his picture first. Everyone was staring at him now. His picture was REALLY CREEPY…for him…

"AWWW ITS ADORABLE!" Star gushed. It was true! Sesshomaru's picture consisted of Rin wearing his suit while he was in his demon form only he was a puppy. Rin was tossing a ball and he was fetching it. He looked at it in horror, that wasn't what he wanted!

"I don't even know you anymore…" Inuyasha said sitting down. He couldn't bare to stand…

"Well I didn't see that one coming." Sango said. Rin meanwhile was smiling happily. What? Star knew she'd lost out on being a finalist and nobody wants to see Rin upset right:P

"Who's next?"

"I'll go!" Shippo offered. He showed everyone his picture.

"That's so lame, you pretty much just drew yourself…" Darth Vader pointed out.

"Wha…" Shippo was so ashamed.

"Next!" Star shouted. Inuyasha decided to go.

"Here's my picture! Isn't it great!?"

"Ramen? You drew Rin as a cup of Ramen?! You're a nut Inuyasha! And you never stop thinking about food! You're dumb and a disgrace to artists across the globe!" Star insulted.

"You don't have to be so harsh…" Inuyasha sulked over to the tree.

"Well Kikyo…seeing everyone else's picture…I'm sure yours will be quite the same won't it?" Legolas said unamazed.

"What?" Kikyo wasn't even paying attention.

"Just show us your picture." Star said. And she did. Everyone gasped.

"Its…its… BEAUTIFUL!!" the judges applauded.

Kikyo smiled. She had drawn Aragorn in a mini Death Star shooting at Rin in a Luke Skywalker costume flying a starship. They were all chibis. Legolas fainted, Darth Vader started fanning himself and asking everyone if it was just him or was it getting hot…

"Congratulations Kikyo! You are the winner of the Art Contest! And well…that's pretty much all you get…a congratulations…" Star said.

Kikyo stood on the first place spot. Sesshomaru stood in second place and Shippo in third place. Even though Shippo did pretty much draw himself…Rin did look cute in that fox costume. Inuyasha was still behind the tree. He started eating comfort food to mend his broken heart. Everyone else had a party and was happy for the psychotic not having taken her pills today Kikyo! Kikyo drew one final picture…it was her taking over the world again only the words "The End" were in the middle.

-

Congratulations To Kikyo For Winning the Art Contest! Hey yalls hope you enjoyed this story and the contest! Its been fun talking in the third person and Thank you all who voted!! This is Star signing off! Later:D


End file.
